A new world a new life
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry died at Dumbledore's hand but then became master of death after Dumbledore dies at Harry's hand while harry ahs all thre deathly hollows? What if Harry could have back his the people he wanted the most? And what if Harry got to choose to go to a new world where he would belong and finally find the love of his life? Well lets see shall we? MXM mpreg and occ characters.
1. prologe

**_Prologue_**

Harry looked across the battle ground as the battle had finished. Harry saw that Remus Lupin his father figure and best friend lay dead as did Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The only people left alive were those who had used him as a means to an end. He knew that as soon as the shock wore off Dumbledore would step up to kill him. Dumbledore had shown that he was alive all of the last two years since his supposed death. Harry knew he would want to kill him but Harry would not go down without a fight and hopefully he could bring the old fool down with him.

Harry watched as the shock wore off and Dumbledore started towards him. When Dumbledore stood in front of him Harry said "Come to finish me off now that your weapon has done his job. Well let me tell you this if die I'll bring you down with me." Dumbledore looked at Harry with an amused smirk as he said "You are nothing but a tool you could not defeat me if you wanted to." Harry knew what would get the man to lose his cool and make it easier for him to bring him down.

"Well let's see, I defeated Lord Voldemort the greatest dark wizard of all time, even you could not defeat him, nor could anyone else. Yet I did what none of you could do. So taking you down with me will be hard I admit but not as hard as battling that monster. You just another player in the game that we all have to play." Harry said

As Harry predicted that made Dumbledore lose his cool and start to fling curses which Harry had an easy time blocking because Dumbledore was using small curses and hexes. Harry started off with his best known spell "Expelliarmus" Dumbledore was not quick enough to get a shield up and his wand was wrestled from his grip and shot into Harry's hand. The odd thing was when the wand touched harry skin gold sparks shot out of the tip and Harry felt a warm sensation run through as the Elder wand of legend made him it new master. Harry did not know it but his invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone he got from the snitch he had caught in his first year made him the Master of Death.

All Harry knew was that it was a powerful wand because he could feel the power in the wand. When Harry looked at Dumbledore he saw the Dumbledore was very angry that he had lost his wand and he pulled a spare from inside his robe pocket and started to cast deadlier hexes and curses, Harry retaliate. They traded spells for almost an hour before the final spell was cast and as Harry promised Dumbledore fell at Harry's hand at the same time Harry fell at his.

Harry woke up in a dark room that he had never seen but he knew he was dead but did not know if he was in the so called heaven or hell but that question would be answered all too soon.

Harry waited for whoever was going to come and get him, but when the person came he did not expect a man in about his mid fifty's to show up and take him to a throne room or what looked to be a throne room at least. One the throne was a man in dressed in black he looked to be about mid twenty's but his eyes told of true age. Harry felt in his gut that he was supposed to bow to this man and after seventeen years of listening to his gut instincts he followed it.

"You do not bow to anyone Harry Potter Master of Death." The man on the throne said he had a raspy voice but it also commanded attention. "Who are you and were am I?" Harry asked but he was surprises by how commanding his tone was. "You are in the citadel of the underworld because you are the Master of Death so you cannot die. I have gone by many names over the centuries the devil is one I am not particularly fond of, my true name is Hades as the Greeks knew me."

Harry was shocked by what the god of the underworld had just told him. He was the Master of Death he had all three Deathly hollows and he never realized it. But he was also surprised by the fact that he was in the citadel of the underworld, what he wanted to know was why. "Why am I in the citadel and if I can't die why am I here." Harry asked a little afraid but intrigued to know the answer ,Hades answered "Each time you are fatally wounded your body will freeze in the state it is in where it will heal itself your spirit will come here until it is healed and there are things you are meant to know before you leave here this time." "Like what?" Harry asked.

"First you need to make a choice that you as the true and only Master of Death must make. Do you choose to be the destroyer where death of races and worlds will follow you, or do you want to be a guardian where you will heal and if you choose stop someone from dying. What do you choose Master of Death?"

Harry thought for a moment and he realized that death had always followed him and he did not want it to anymore so his answer was easy "I choose to be a guardian at least that way I can help the world I go to instead of destroying it." Hades smiled at Harry and replied "You have passed the test you are the first one to do so if you had chose to become a destroyer you would have been stripped of your title and sent to the true death as many before you have been. You are the first to choose to be a guardian. Which also means that we chose well when we made sure the hollows ended up in your hands. Now there are other things you must know first you're sacrificed so much on behalf of people you knew used you and you righted the balance of earth when you killed both Tom riddle aka Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. Now that world will come back into balance. For your sacrifices and hard work we will grant you one thing you can choose four people living or dead to go with you where you choose to go."

Harry felt the tears start to form in his eyes as he thought of the gift he had just been given he already knew who he would pick and he was happy he could finally get the chance. "I chose my parents Lilly and James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Those are the four I choose." "It will be done when you wake they will be with you. Now there are two more things we have to discuss so you pick which we will talk about first, the first one is what world you will go to the other is what being the true Master of Death entails. Which do you want to talk about first?"

Harry sighed knowing his answer and replied "Let talk about what being the Master of Death entails." Hades just nodded and started his explanation "Since you are now the true master of death you will never die even from a fatal wound, when you find the one you want to spend eternity with when you the first time you are intimate your significant other will also gain the same and will not die. If you get together with a male you will be the one who can bear the children and have a family of your own. You will also become the master of death magic and be able to control it and manipulate it and do everything with it. You will have a full detailed description of every person you meet from their past all the way to the present. You will also have visions of future events that you can stop or let happen. But you will also be able to defeat most enemy's because you will not just have all the knowledge of your magic that you have learned you will know everything about magic as well as sword fighting and bows and arrows any other weapons you want to learn how to use you will have to learn the hard way. The only other thing that will change about you is the glamour that was place on you by your father when you were born will break when you wake in your new world."

"Ok that is lot to take in but does make senses like I already knew all of this subconsciously. I guess that all these knew abilities will come in handy wherever I end up. Can you chose were I go if you know the only thing I want from it?" Hades looked thoughtful for a moment the nodded his accent "All I want is find a place I belong where I can truly be myself and maybe find who I really am. I don't care if there is a war going on or a war coming I will fight in it whichever way I can but I just want to be somewhere I belong." After hearing Harry's request Hades smiled and said "I know exactly where to send you your parents will recognize this place and take you home where you belong as do they, Sirius and Remus will be changed to the very race that your parents are and will be able to stay with you. You will be also be able to turn into any animal you know of or chose to become from earth or your new world. It will be exactly like an animagius transformation just it will be natural to you. It time for you to go now. Good luck Harry Potter Master of Death."

Just then Harry felt his spirit being pulled back to his body and then everything went black and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long it has been hectic hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thank you to all those how favorited or are following this story. You guys are awesome. Well enough of my jabbering and let get on with the show.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Harry came back to consciousness with a groan thinking " _It feels like a heard of Hippogriff's and then centaurs decided to trample my head."_ Harry then noticed he was lying on a soft bed of grass and could hear birds singing. Then he heard the sound of someone moving close by. Harry stayed still hoping he could learn something about who he was with but as soon as he heard their voices he felt like he could cry out of happiness.

"I don't know how we are alive but something must have happened." Harry heard Sirius and almost jumped up and ran to him but by force of will he remained still "I know Siri, even James and Lilly are alive again but they look different then they did and seem to know where we are." Harry nearly was in tears now as he heard Remus there as well and his parents were around somewhere. He sighed then groaned again as his head decided to give a particularly painful throb and as he did he heard Sirius and Remus stop talking as well and also heard one of the move closer to him. Harry finally decided to open his eyes and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. Blinking a few times to clear his vision he noticed he was in a small clearing in a forest before Remus's face came into his field of vision. Harry cried out, surged up and clung to Remus and started sobbing.

Remus was shocked at how Harry clung to him he looked at Sirius as he held Harry close soothing him "It's ok Harry, we're here, it ok." Soon enough Harry's sobs turned to hiccups before he quieted. Harry let go of Remus and looked at him "Your really here, both of you?" "We're really here cub." Remus said with a smile the joked "Don't know how we got here but we're here." Harry laughed Sirius could not help but add "You don't think anyone could impersonate this face do you pup?" Harry's snapped his head towards Sirius and flung himself at him "Siri!" Harry screamed as he tackled Sirius to the ground they rough housed for a few minutes until Harry pinned Sirius to the ground. Both of them were breathing hard looking at each other smiling.

"That's my boy, he pinned Sirius in less time than it ever took me." A male voice said "Well of course James he has better reflexes than you and knows more dirty tricks." A female voice replied. Harry jumped of Sirius and stared at the newcomers knowing instantly who they were.

"Mum, Dad, Is it really you." Harry said in a hopeful yet a bit scared voice. Lilly smiled at her son as she walked over to him. Harry remained still until his mother cupped his cheek as she said "It's really us sweetie." Harry surged forward hugging his mother for the first time he could remember. He could not help it but the tears started again but they were happy tears.

After a heartfelt reunion between the five of them James decided to ask the question that Remus, Sirius, Lilly, and himself had been wondering and they knew Harry knew the answer "Harry son, How are we here I know we all died, so how did this happen?" Harry knew this would come at some point so he began to explain about what had happened after he defeated Dumbledore and fell at his hand. He explained how he met the god of the underworld Hades and how he told him that he since he killed Voldemort and Dumbledore restoring the balance of his old world as well as for his sacrifices he could pick four people living or dead to be here with him. He also explained the test he went through with the choice of either being a guardian or a destroyer and if he had chosen to be the destroyer he would have truly died. He finally explained his immortality and how when he found the one he would spend his life with the would also receive the same so that they could always be together and how he could bear children if he was with another male. After a few seconds of silence he kept going explaining some of his powers he would have because of being the master of death and a guardian. Finally he explained how he could shift into any animal of creature humanoid or animal as long as he had either heard of the creature or seen it, and about the visions he could get if it was something he could change or leave the same if he chose.

After a few minutes of silence after Harry's explanation James said "Harry could you give us some proof by shifting into three different creatures one normal, one magical and one humanoid, and also can you tell us something about one of our pasts that you were never told about? It would help us know what you say it true. We don't think you would lie about something like this but it is a bit unbelievable and we would like some proof of this." Harry understood he would not believed all that had happened if he had not been there to see it happen to himself.

"Ok I can do that I start with the creatures." With that Harry shifted into a White Bengal Tiger which made his mother smile then he shrunk himself into a Bengal Tiger cub and curled up in his mother's lap causing her to laugh and stroke his ears eliciting a purr from him. "Ok Harry show us the rest." James said with a laugh. Harry jumped out of his mother's lap and in mid air shifted into a phoenix flew around the clearing for a few seconds then landed on his dad head which caused Lilly, Sirius, and Remus to bust up laughing and the sight that made especially when Harry started to groom James hair with his beak. James shook his head and swatted Harry off his head causing Harry to chirp out a laugh. He then flew to the middle of the clearing and before he landed he shifted into a werewolf form then seconds later it complete opposite a vampire Finally Harry shifted back into himself.

James shook his head flabbergasted as did Remus but Sirius thought it was cool as did Lilly.

After a few minutes of silence Harry said "I should do the last thing you asked. The person I will tell something about their past is Siri." The others nodded so Harry continued. "You did tell me that you mother blasted you off the family tree when you ran away but you never told my why you ran away. But I now know. You ran away because after Regulus joined Voldemort your parents started to pressure you into joining him to. You told them no and when they would not stop you packed what you wanted to take with you and you ran away to dads house but you never told anyone why you ran away." Harry finished telling that to them and Sirius looked embarrassed but also amazed because anyone who knew what really happened was dead long before he told Harry he even ran away.

"Ok I think we have all the proof we need. Now how about we get out of this clearing and go home were you Harry will meet the rest of our family. Like your grandfather, and your uncles and aunt." James said happily Harry perked up when he heard that he had more family here than just the four he had chosen and started to say something before his eyes went completely white.

Harry saw something he knew he could not prevent form happening but he could save the person from the terrible consequences that would follow many years in the future even though he could be healed somewhat. After seeing everything that could happen because of this one occurrence he knew he had to help the person then the vision ended.

Lilly held her son as he came out of the vision. Once Harry's eyes were once again the same green as Lilly's did she release him. "I have to go I will meet you in Rivendell my Aunt has already left and will meet us shortly after we start moving again. I have to help him. I'll be fine and I will see you at home. Please go now and be safe. I can't lose you after just getting you back." James said they would but told Harry to be Careful they could not lose him either even with his immortality it would kill them to see him practically dead. Harry just nodded and Appriated away.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Hey guys I know I have not updated in a while but I was in and out of the hospital and my schedule when I was not in the hospital was hectic as hell so this is the first chance I had to update. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorite on this story as well as followed you guys are awesome and this is my first story that has been placed on a community that is not my own so I am very proud and happy so thank you for who ever made that community and put my story on it. So that is enough of my babbling let's get on with the show._**

 ****Harry appeared near an old watch tower that he could see in the distance. He knew the man and four hobbits would pass through this area in a few minutes and he would do his best to help. He knew he could not stop what was to come but he could make sure that it had no effects on the hobbit and that he was completely healed from it. It would also let him have some fun with the ring wraiths while sending a message to the so called dark lord that dare use his magic.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the five people he had been waiting for and after they had past his hiding place, he followed them. After a few steps, he heard the larger hobbit whisper to the man he now knew as Aragorn, though most knew him as Strider, that they were being followed. Harry could not help but smirk as Strider's sword was drawn and he turned to face Harry while the hobbits were protectively behind him. Harry drew his dagger just in case and stepped out of the shadows surrounding him. Strider saw his dagger and attacked, but Harry with his battle hardened reflexes brought his dagger up, disarmed Strider, pulled him around so that his back was flush against his chest, and dagger to his throat to make sure he would listen before attacking him again.

"I am not here to harm you, you have four wraiths following you and they will find you at Weathertop. I can't stop what will happen there, but I can stop what will happen after from ever coming to be. While I am at it kill some Nazgul. I am going to let you go now, I only want to help. Once I am through with the Nazgul they will know not to anger me." Harry then let Strider go sheathing his dagger and stepping back.

"Who are you, why would you help us? At least take of your hood off so we can see your face." Strider replied Harry then took off his hood and he heard a gasp from Strider "James?" Harry smiled but shook his head "James is my father, he is back in Rivendell with my mother Lilly and our two friends. My Aunt Arwen will find us soon after we flee Weathertop. I have yet to meet her. Now let us get going we are at least somewhat defended at Weathertop than we are here in the open and I would rather be there by nightfall." Strider's lips quirked a little at the tone in Harry's voice as it reminded him of James, but nodded sheathing his sword then turning to lead them to Weathertop.

After almost an hour of walking, they stopped close to the ruined tower. Strider looked at it with a reverence as he said "This used to be the great watch tower of Amun Sune. We will rest here tonight." Soon after, they were on an outcropping that was covered by an overhang of rock. The hobbits collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Harry turned away to walk over to the edge of the outcropping looking out into the fading night. He had done this many times in the last war he had fought in while living in that tent, Harry shook his head wonder how similar this adventure would be.

Harry turned his head slightly when he heard the rustling of cloth to see Strider pulling out four short swords and giving one to each of the hobbits, telling them to keep them close and that he would have a look around. After hearing this Harry turned back around looking out into the darkness that had little effect on his eye sight. Because he was master of death he could see through the darkness as if it was the sunniest day, and he could gather the shadows around him, not letting anyone that he did not want seeing him to see him.

He was not surprised to see four ring wraiths waiting for the hobbits to be left alone before they attacked. They did not see him because they were of death magic so Harry could control what they saw and what they didn't and at the moment they could not see him. Harry did not even jump when Strider came to stand at his side looking out into the dark.

" _What do you see_?" Strider asked in Elfish which made Harry automatically switch to that language as well. Harry knew every language all the way from black speech to elfin language Sindarian " _There are four Nazgul out there waiting for the hobbits to left alone before they attack. An attack that has to happen."_ At those last words Harry's voice took on a sad tone, him feeling horrible that he could not stop the attack. " _What do you mean it has to happen, why can't you stop it?"_ Strider asked, a hint of anger in his voice " _It has to happen because this even will shape the events to come. All I can do is heal the damage and make it as if the wound had never been there or made in the first place. That is why I am here, is to save Frodo's future not save him from the wound."_ Harry ran his hand through his hair sighing. " _Do not think me cruel or uncaring Aragorn son of Arathorn, for having to let his happen to an innocent young hobbit with so much on his shoulders. It is tearing me apart. But with what I am and my position, if I interfere too much on anything that can be changed, I could ultimately destroy everything with my own good intentions. There is a saying I once heard where I was born and it goes, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions', which means doing good with wrong or selfish reasons it is a good way to get everything you love destroyed. So you see, that is why I can't interfere till the wound has already been inflicted."_ Strider was nodding his head in understanding to what Harry said, but then he noticed something, " _How do you know my real name?"_ Aragorn asked. " _I know everything about your past all the way back to when you were an infant. It is part of the powers I have. But no more now, all will be explained when we get to Rivendell."_ Harry paused nodding towards the path they took to get there. _"Go to the walkway that leads down, when you are there stop. I'll surround you in shadows so the Nazgul will think you have left. Then you can come back and stand by me. We will wait this out together and while we wait I will tell you my plan."_ Aragorn nodded and did as he was told, once he was hidden on the pathway he stopped. He then felt a foreign feeling flow around him then settle.

After the feeling was gone, Aragorn walked back up to where Harry was standing and started looking over the darkened landscape again, waiting for Harry to tell him his plan.

" _When they come, you and I will stay hidden this way until Frodo has been stabbed. It will not be fatal but if not taken care of soon after, it could be worse than death. After he has been wounded, you will go to him while I take care of the Nazgul. I will be sending a message to their master that anyone who messes with my magic like Souron has will be punished for it."_ Aragorn just nodded but remained silent. Both of them stood in quiet companionship waiting for the first major event that will shape the war to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**here is the revised version. I give great thanks to my new beta for this story dianemalfoy for doing this. hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

As they waited together, staring out into the night, Harry thought of something that he had been wondering about since Strider said his father's name.

"Aragorn, how do you know my father?"

Strider looked at Harry from the corner of his eye and then started his story. "Well,when I was eight years old, my parents and I were heading back to the white city when we were attacked by orc's. My father was killed during the fighting, my mother was severely injured, and I was unharmed thanks to the group of guards who were with us. The two guards that survived, my mother, and I were close to Rivendell at the time, so we all made our way there. When we arrived, Lord Elrond took my mother to the house of healing and did his best to save her, the guards were sent back to the white city, and I was alone. Your father was four years from his coming of age and saw me sitting in the gardens, I was crying because of how scared I was. He came over to me and comforted me, he showed me the wonders of Rivendell and kept my mind off of less happy subjects. About four hours later, Lord Elrond came to find us and told me my mother was gone. Your father held me as I cried for my parents, he was the one who talked Lord Elrond into letting me stay as their ward. Your father took it upon himself to teach me everything I know. Then four years later,when I was twelve, your father was escorting Lady Lilly back to Mirkwood when they both disappeared. We never saw them again. That is why when I saw you I thought you were your father until I noticed your eyes. Your father brought me back from a dark place, he was like the older brother I never had. That is how I know your father." After Aragorn told Harry his story, Harry nodded his head in understanding but said nothing.

About half an hour later, three of the hobbits got up and started a fire cooking some sausages, bacon and tomatoes. Frodo woke up to them talking and cried out, asking what were they doing before putting out the fire right before the wraiths screamed out and started to move in on their prey.

"And so it begins." Harry whispered before motioning for Strider to follow him to the top where the hobbits were.

Once they got there, they both waited watching as the hobbits tried to defend themselves. Harry watched as Frodo put on the ring and was stabbed by the witch king of Agmar. Once the Wraith had stabbed Frodo and Frodo had taken off the ring,Harry said "Do not be afraid of what you see Aragorn. Just stay with Frodo and the Hobbits, give him your strength." Strider was confused but nodded his understanding. Harry released the shadows that hid them and let his from shift to that of the master of death. Black wings snapped out from his back, black tattoo's spread over his legs, chest and arms, a black star appeared on his forehead, and finally his clothes melted together to form what looked like a black Greek toga.

As Harry walked forward, he moved with the grace of the most efficient predator. He stood menacingly between the wraiths and the others. The Witch King of Agmar stepped forward raising his sword to strike Harry but all Harry did was raise his hand,then slashing it through the air and destroying the blade.

"You really think your petty blades will work on me Witch King of Agmar? I am the one who controls the magic that created them." Harry's voice was saturated with the power he wielded but the witch king was not convinced.

"You are nothing he-elf. You are a fly under my master's boot. The true master of death."

Harry shook his head with a dark then looked the witch king in the eyes and said, "Oh really, that line has been used so many times. I am the true master of death, your master only wields the power to an existence as anyone can, but I hold the true power. He can make a wraith but cannot destroy it. Because of your insolence one of your number will now die." With a wave of his hand, the Wraith on the far right screamed as he was destroyed.

The witch king was enraged at this and tried to strike out at Harry but Harry immobilized him and said "That is another of your number dead." Then Another wraith screamed as it was destroyed. "Do you want to test me again witch king?" Harry said his voice laced with venom as he held the witch king immobile with his power.

The witch king said, "No, not right now at least." Harry knew that was the best he was going to get. "You will leave here, and every time you defy me one of your number will die till there are none of you left. Give your master a message for me, tell him that the true master of death will see to it that he is killed. And that his work will be destroyed. Tell him the true master of death is coming for him. Now get out of here." Harry let the witch king go and watched as he fled.

Harry pulled his wings back into his back, his clothes went back to normal and his stare and tattoos disappeared back into his skin. He then turned around, walked to Frodo's side, and knelt down by him.

"You will be ok Frodo, I'll make it as if this never happened but I need you to stay strong you understand?" Harry asked the hobbit. Frodo nodded

"At least he was coherent enough for that." Harry thought to himself. Harry then got to work, he moved the shirt out of the way and put his hand on the wound pushing his power into the wound itself. Once he removed his hand, he leaned down over the wound and then breathed in deeply. As he did, the poison in the wound from the blade was sucked out of the wound and into Harry himself but at the same time his magic fought off the influence of the poison, destroying it. As his magic did its work on the poison, Harry once again put his hand on the wound, said the magical word for healing, and the wound on Frodo pulled together, cleansed itself, then and closed. Leaving no trace that there had ever been a wound. By the time it had all finished, the poison had been destroyed and Frodo was healed completely. Now he was only sleeping to regain his strength.

Strider and the other hobbits had watched in amazement the whole time and once it was done Strider looked at Harry and said "You are unlike anything I have ever seen Harry, I am glad you are on our side." Harry chuckled then replied "I would never side with evil as it is the one thing I will always seek to destroy. But right now we need to move, we need to get all of you safely to Rivendell my Aunt will find us on the way. We need to keep Frodo safe." Harry then lifted Frodo into his arms and started to walk down from Weathertop knowing that the wraiths would still try to follow.

A day later they were huddled around a camp fire, Frodo lying next to it. Aragorn and Harry were not far from the campsite getting some herbs that would be good for healing if they needed it, when a blade was set under Strider's chin and a woman's voice said "What's this a ranger caught of his guard?" Strider smirked as he looked up at the beautiful elfin lady just as a small dagger was placed into her side not puncturing the skin, but enough to stop her from moving.

"And you should learn that all is not as it seems Aunt Arwen."

"I see James' son is with you, I have yet to see my brother but I had a vision of his son." Arwen said as she withdrew the blade at the same time as her nephew.

Harry walked around to stand next to Aragorn as he said "I knew you would be here Aunt Arwen. Frodo has already been healed and is resting. We need to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible as the six wraiths who are left are following us."

"Six? There are nine Wraiths." Arwen said confused "No there are only six now because I have killed two of them. But before you ask, know everything will be explained in Rivendell. Right now we need to get there first." Harry replied Arwen just nodded and the three of them went back to the camp.

Once camp was packed back up, they all left in a hurry. Harry turned into a horse and put three of the hobbits on himself while Frodo rode with Arwen and Strider. They all ran as fast as they could towards Rivendell. They made it to the river crossing right before the wraiths caught up with them. The three hobbits got off Harry and stood by Harry's Aunt's horse while Harry shifted back yelling "You dare defy me again Witch King of Agmar are you really that dense?"

"You should join your true side He-elf our lord would welcome you." The Witch King replied Harry busted up laughing at the absurdity of the request. "You think I would join forces with such a foul creature as him? I am not just the master of death I am also a guardian of life which means I protect life not destroy it. For defying me and making that absurd suggestion you lose two of your number." Harry slashed his hand through the air and two ring wraiths screamed as they died. "Now leave here!" Harry's voice held power in his words, this time the witch king was smart enough to know when he had lost and left with his three remaining wraiths.

Harry and the others then continued on to Rivendell. Harry knew that the war had now truly started, all they needed now was someone brave enough to take the ring to Mordor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is more of a filler chapter than anything else but it got out of control I have had a crazy last few weeks so I have not had the time to post so I hope these next two chapters please everyone. Thanks everyone who had reviews so far. I can't believe that this story has been put on three communities and has so many followers and people who have favorited this story. Thank you all so much and I hope you continue reading this. Just know updated may be sporadic for a while because of the state fair and my problems with my family life. Thanks again now enough of my babbling let get one with the story.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

As Harry and the others were nearing the gates of Rivendell when Harry heard his mother, "He's been gone for three days James. I have to find him, what if he has been hurt?" Harry heard his father trying to calm down his panicking mother, "Lilly listen to me, Harry can take care of himself. I am worried about him too but I know he will be alright. He is a hardened warrior just like I am and no matter how I wish he was not, he is. Harry has seen and endured much more than any other his age should have, I think that is why he is fully grown here instead of being a child like we were at his age. He will be safe and he will come home."

Harry stepped up then "You know dad is right mum, I can take care of myself. He also has the correct assumption that my past experiences and life before I was brought home have aged me farther than my true age. But it is nice to know that even though you know I can take care of myself you still worry about me." Lilly screamed her son's name as she ran at him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Harry just smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. He revealed in the fact that he had his mother now and that she was able to hold him like this just like he had always wanted. Lilly finally released Harry and checked him over for injuries which made Harry chuckle. "I'm fine mum."

"I don't care if you say you're fine, I am going to make sure. I'm your mother and I can worry all I want, so get used to it." Harry just shook his head and let his mother fuss knowing he was not going to get out of it.

Once his mother was done making sure he was ok he said, "I have to take this hobbit to the house of healing. His wound is healed completely but I want him to be watched until he wakes, just to make sure."

"I'll take him son." James said but Harry stopped him saying "No, it is my duty to see this through and I plan to." James nodded but said "At least let me show you the way." Harry nodded his assent then followed his father to the house of healing.

When Harry and James made it to the house of healing, Harry asked his father to wait outside and James reluctantly agreed. Harry walked into the house of healing on his own and set Frodo on the bed closest to the door, but just as he did he felt that someone was watching him. Harry spun around to see a man that looked at lot like his deceased headmaster that he had killed. Harry went into battle mode ready to attack if the old man across from him should attack. "You have no need to fear me Harry, Erendil, master of death and guardian of life. I know I look much like my little brother Dumbledore but I am nothing like him. I tried to thwart his schemes at every turn. It was I who gave your parents their memories back after my brother had taken them as well as gave them the means to protect you to the best of their ability. I have also done what I can to help you the best I can. So you have nothing to fear from me." Harry did not quite understand what was going on but something was telling him that he could trust this man so he asked, not relaxing his stance but he was less hostile to the man in front of him.

"What is your name?" The man smiled and said "My name is Gandalf the grey a servant of the Valar the very ones who gave you your powers. The one you know as Hades is in all actuality the Valar god of death, Mandose." Gandalf paused looking at the hobbit laying in the bed before saying "I must thank you though. This hobbit means a lot to me, he is a good friend and I swore to protect him. I thank you for taking the poison that would have eventually forced him to leave Middle Earth just to survive. He did not deserve that fate so I thank you for sparing him it."

Harry bowed his head and said "Your welcome Gandalf, I must also thank you for doing what you could to help me." Gandalf only nodded his head then Harry left, meeting his dad outside the house of healing.

"I see you met Gandalf." James said to his son.

"Yes, at first I thought he was Dumbledore, come back to haunt me." Harry replied. James laughed at his son then said "I would have thought that too. They both have similar appearances." James paused then smiled saying, "The others have all gathered in your gand-ada's study, they are waiting for us there." Harry smiled as well before saying uncertainly, "What if they don't like me Ada?"

James looked at his son sadly, knowing that he had a low self-esteem when it came to others liking him because of the way he grew up and the people who used him. "Harry, look at me." James said as he stopped, making Harry stop with him. Harry looked at his father with uncertainty and fear in his eyes that he could not hide. James sighed seeing the fear in his son's eyes, he pulled Harry into his arms, holding him close as he said, "They will love you Harry, you are not only family but you have an uncanny ability to draw people to you like a moth to the flame. The people who you grew up with and those who used you knew nothing about the wonderful, caring, amazing person you are. It will not be that way here. You have family, a true family here and we look after our own. So don't worry, ok they will love you just like your Adra, Remus, Sirius, and I do." Harry just nodded a small smile forming on his lips.

Soon Harry and his dad stood outside Lord Elrond's Study, Harry looked at his dad and nodded indicating he was ready. James opened the door and went inside followed by Harry. Harry sat down in between his mother and father before looking at those assembled in the room. There was Remus and Sirius, his mother and father, then there was his Aunt Arwen who sat next to Aragorn, then he noticed two twin elves that, after looking at them, he knew were his father's younger twin brothers. Then in the center of the circle was his grand-Ada Lord Elrond himself. Harry swallowed hard and looked back at the floor waiting.

Lord Elrond noticed the fear and anxiety in his grandchild but he did not understand why his grandchild would be scared of being in the same room with his family. His eldest son James had said it was not his place to tell him anything. He had said that it was his son's because he had explained it to them. Elrond knew he had to get his grandson past his fears of being in the same room as his family first so he spoke, "Child why do you fear being in the same room as your family, do you think we will hurt you?" He heard his grandsons breathing spike and wondered why that was, but waited for him to answer.

"The easiest way to tell you everything would be to show you, if you would allow it. It is magic from the world I was born in but it is not dangerous. And I can ask Ada and Adra to add their memories of what happened the day they disappeared to the time that my memories would take their place. If you agree that is." Elrond noticed that his grandson's voice shook with fear and many other emotions but he knew he needed to know what happened so he agreed to his grandson's request.

Harry removed a small bag that was around his neck and put his hand inside. The bag had a bottomless spell and an expanding spell so that the inside was bigger than the outside. Harry pulled out his pensive that he had gotten before he had gone on the Horcrux hunt and put in on the table he had conjured in front of him. He then turned to his parents "Would both put your memories in first." James and Lilly nodded and did just that while the other looked on in wonder and confusion. Once James and Lilly had put in both of their memories from the day they were taken to the day they died, Harry then took all his memories from the day he was one and a half till the moment he had woken up in the glade with Remus and Sirius and put them into the pensive.

After all the memories were in the pensive, Harry flicked his wrist and the Elder wand came directly out of the skin of his wrist into his hand startling everyone there. He then put the tip of the wand into the pensive and wordlessly did the spell to let everyone view the memories as if they were on a projector.

The first memory they saw was the day that Lilly and James were taken and when they arrived who else was there with them that had been taken as well.

(Flashback of Memory)

Lilly and James were riding through the forest not four hours from Rivendell just talking about James's coming of age and how when James got Lilly home, that James was going to formally ask Lilly's father Ashland if he could formally court his daughter and soon after they just rode in quiet companionship. After nightfall when they set up camp, they heard a voice on the air.

"Stay close to me Lilly, I don't like this." James said drawing his Elvin Dagger, Lilly just nodded. Right after James had stopped talking, a white light enveloped both of them and threw them off their horses, and they felt like they were falling into nothingness. Soon the sensation stopped and they were sitting bound to two chairs and in the third was someone they recognized. Lilly spoke this time. "Severus, what's going on? Where are we, and how did you get here?"

"I do not know where we are, but I got here when a white light engulfed me just moments ago. You arrived seconds after I did." Severus replied.

"All we can do is wait since we are all bound, and hope we can find a way to escape. I am glad you are alright Severus." James said trying to keep a cool head. Severus just nodded knowing James would understand. They were good friends because of Lilly, they did not always need words to understand one another.

The three of them did not have to wait long before an old man came in. They thought at first that it was their old friend Gandalf, but then they realized that this man was younger though he had a great resemblance to their friend. "Ah the ones who will help me create the world the way it should be have arrived. I am happy my spell worked."

James was the first to speak "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

The old man laughed "I am Albus Dumbledore and all I want from you is the child I know will end my problems but that won't be for many years. Until then I need to keep you all here in this world." After saying this Dumbledore petrified Lilly first, then he forced her mouth open and poured a potion down her throat forcing her to swallow it. Then before their eyes, as Lilly screamed in pain, Lilly was de-aged to the age of a one year old infant. Dumbledore then glamoured her ears to look human, then blocked her true memories from being able to return. He then repeated the process with James. All Severus could do was watch as his two best friends were taken from him in a way that was worse than if they had died. Severus waited his turn knowing the same was going to be done to him.

Only Dumbledore had a slightly different plan for Severus, when he finally turned to him he said "You will be the only one who remembers but you will be de-aged also. I need you to remember so when the time comes you will spy for me. You will be my tool to know what my enemy is thinking and doing." The Dumbledore forced the same potion down Severus's throat and did the same glamour on him but did not block his memories.

After all three of the elves had been de-aged and glamoured Dumbledore took each of them to separate families. James went to the Potter's, a Pureblood wizarding family, while Lilly went to a muggle family who already had one daughter but wanted another, and Severus went to an abusive father who had married a muggle born witch who had just told him about her powers. Now all Dumbledore had to do was wait for the right time to get the child as well as the spy he wanted from the three.

(Flashback ends)

They watched as the memories of James and Lilly's lives passed through the pensive until the moment they had died protecting Harry. Then Harry paused them saying "I know you don't understand how they died and are now here but all this will be explained with my memories. Please just wait to ask any questions until the end even Ada, Adra, Sirius, and Remus do not know everything that happened in my life." Harry said his voice was shaking with fear and suppressed sadness and anger. He then started up the memories again but this time they were his own. They all watched as Harry was taken by Dumbledore and left on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Dive then woken by Petunia Dursley's loud screaming the next morning. They watched the abuse heaped upon Harry. How at the age of two Harry was living in a cupboard under the stairs. How by the age of four he was cooking and cleaning the entire house and yard. By the time he was six, not a bone in his body had not been broken and/or dislocated at least once with no medical treatment whatsoever. They watched as every year the abuse just seemed to get worse until the day he turned eleven, when the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came and Vernon and Petunia had tried to keep them from him to the point of moving to an island in the middle of the ocean.

Then it fast forwarded to the first year at Hogwarts where Harry was manipulated into finding the sorcerer's stone and fighting Voldemort for the first time. They watched as his first kill was made at the age of eleven. Then it went through the abuse of that summer. His second year then played, all the petrified students then him fighting the basilisk and killing the soul container that was the diary of Voldemort. Then the summer abuse again, His third year was that of meeting Sirius and going back in time to save him, his summer then showed the abuse tempered down out of fear of what Sirius would do to them. His fourth year was so far by far the worst with the Triwizard Tournament, then his blood being used to bring back Voldemort. The fifth year was the dreams, then the trap and losing Sirius to the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Sixth year was learning about what the Horcruxes were and then Dumbledore faking his own death. Seventh year was hunting down the Horcruxes that needed destroyed. It showed what six of them were by verbal use in the memories. Then the final battle came and Harry found out through Severus that Harry was the final Horcrux and Harry let himself be killed by Voldemort only to find out that it did not kill him only the Horcrux inside of him. Harry saw when Dumbledore entered the battle and then it turned to when Harry had fought Voldemort and won. Finally it showed him killing Dumbledore and his death at the man's hands, as well as his time in the underworld with Hades or as his real name is Mandose. How he was given the gift of having four people whether living or dead to go with him to whichever world he went to. Finally it showed him waking in the glade with Remus and Sirius then his parents coming back into the glade.

When the memories finally ended Harry was looking at the floor ashamed about so many things in his past, he heard his mother crying, and knew everyone else was most likely disgusted but he thought it would be at him. He could not look up in fear that he would see the disgust and shame directed his way. "Now you know everything, I understand if you want nothing to do with me, now that you know how much of a burden I am." Harry said his voice breaking with unshed tears.

Harry was shocked when his mother pulled him into a hug holding him tight, while his father rubbed his back consolingly, Harry had expected scorn and hatred not this. He heard his father speak and he waited to hear the hated directed at him but was shocked at what happened next "Harry, what happened to you was not your fault. You are not a burden or anything like what those two idiots who raised you said you were, nor are you what the people who used you as a means to end said you were. Harry you are our son, and we love you, you are a strong, courageous, and the most selfless person I will ever meant. We could not be more proud of you. Even after knowing what the people of that world did to you, you still chose to become a Guardian of life when most would have chosen to become a destroyer of worlds. You are so strong son, you never have to fear that we will leave you, none of us in this room will. We are your family and we look after our own and we will never abandon you." James told his son. Harry could hear the truth in his father's voice and finally broke down in tears letting out all the hurt and anger that had built up since he was eleven while being held in his mother's arms.

After calming down, Harry let go of his mother and extracted himself from her embrace before turning to the others in the room saying "I'm sorry I broke down, I should have waited till I was alone at least." To Harry surprise it was his Grand-Ada who spoke, "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. I understand why you broke down as do us all, but your Ada is right. None of us will abandon you just like we would not abandon each other. I now understand why you were so afraid, but have nothing to fear." Lord Elrond sighed at what his grandchild had gone through in his short life, he knew then that his Grandson would not sit back and let a war be fought if he could help. "If you would like, there will be a council that will be held to decide the fate of the ring, you are welcome to attend. I can tell from your past that you will not sit idly by when there is a war to be fought if you can help. Your Ada and his two friends are going to be there as well. Now how about we all get some rest the council will be in two days.

 **Just so everyone one knows what some phrases mean.**

 **Ada mean Dad or father**

 **Adra means mother of mum**

 **Grand-Ada means Granddad of Grandfather**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I know I have not updated in a while my life went a little topsy tervy so I hope I still have some readers out there. this is some what a filler chapter at first till we get to the counsil meeting then it will start to pick up again I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story and understanding my spardic updates. thanks for all those who have supported this story and all the wonderful reviews. please keep them coming. well enough of my rambling lets get on with the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

At night two days after the meeting with his family Harry was sitting in the gardens looking up at the night sky wondering at how his life had turned out and thinking about how the council meeting will go. It was a silent but beautiful night that made Harry feel content and calm, which is something he had not felt in many years. He was lost deep in thought when a noise from behind startled him. He jumped up while drawing his dagger, spun around and landed two feet away from where he had been sitting, dagger raised to defend waiting for an attack. Then he noticed who had snuck up on him. It was Strider and Harry was surprised.

"Harry are you ok?" Aragorn asked

Harry stood up quickly, tucking his dagger back in his wrist sheath before answering. "Yes I am fine Aragorn, you just startled me and old reflexes kicked in. What are you doing here?" Harry shifted nervously, no one had ever found him when he was up at night before but that could have been because no one cared enough to do so. "I saw you out here from the window, you looked upset so I was worried. So I came to find you and see if I can help." Aragorn looked at Harry with compassion that Harry had never seen directed at him by anyone other than Sirius and Remus. It scared Harry a little to be honest.

"Do you want to sit down Harry?" Aragorn asked startling Harry out of his thoughts, all Harry could do was nod. Once they were both sitting down Aragorn started the conversation. "What had you so upset Harry, is it what happened earlier today?"

Harry smiled a little at the concern in Aragorn's voice "No, it's not that, I was just was thinking about how my life has gone so far and wondering if it will get better or worse from here. Some of the things I remembered were not very pleasant." Aragorn looked to be thinking about what Harry had said while studying him, There was something about Harry that attracted him in a way that no one ever had before not even Arwen had attracted him like this. He decided to stay silent about his attraction until he was sure what it was. "Is that all that is bothering you?" Aragorn asked finally Harry snapped his anger was unleashed and he stood then started pacing while he asked in a cold voice, "Why do you even care, you have only known me for three and a half days how could you even care what happens to me?"

Aragorn thought for a moment trying to come up with why he cared so much but could not, "All I know Harry is that I do care what happens to you, I worry because I can see that you hide behind many masks. A different one for different people, even with your parents you have a mask. When you think no one is looking, those masks drop and in those moments I have seen the pain, sadness, and fear you try to hide. I do not know why you would feel any of that around your family but all I want to do is help." Aragorn ran his hand through his hair, a habit that showed when he was nervous, before sighing "Another thing I know is that it feels like something is pushing towards you, willing me to help you. I can tell it is a benevolent force, so I won't fight it but I also know that even without it, after seeing the vulnerable and scared young elf I have seen these last few days since entering Rivendell, is that I would feel very protective of you and to erase the pain. I can't understand it, but I don't want to fight it either." Aragorn hoped that Harry would understand that all he wanted to do was help him, but from the look on Harry's face it seemed to scare and confuse, him that someone wanted to help him at all. It made Aragorn's heart break at what this young elf must have been through to be scared of someone truly caring for him.

"I don't understand why you would care, or why you would be pushed towards me. I have a duty here nothing more. Of course I have my family back but I can't let them in I don't know how. . After being betrayed so many times it is so hard to let anyone in. After my duty is done and I have helped the ring be destroyed I plan on finding a secluded place where I can just live the remainder of eternity alone so I can have finally have the peace solitude offers me. That is all I have ever been comfortable with, at least then I know people won't hurt me." Harry started out talking to Aragorn but as he went on he started to talk to himself musing about his life, his duty and what would happen after.

Just as Harry said those last words, a flash of light filled the Garden and Harry pulled out his dagger and crouched down waiting for another attack that he was sure would come before he saw who was standing there when the light faded. Harry stood immediately and bowed his head in respect to the deity in front of him that he had seen only once before. "My lord Mandose to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry slipped into his submissive but respecting mask that he hoped would hide his insecurities from the god of death.

"Finally figured out who I am have you?" Mandose tried to tease but Harry remained the same as he said, "It's not hard to figure out. There is only one set of gods they just have different names in each world and universe that they preside over. But their true names seem to be the ones from middle-earth itself The Valar."

Mandose sighed "Oh child why do you hide here? You think your mask is fooling me, but I have seen you use them since you were a child. Why do you waste this second chance you have been given, when you deserve it more than anyone I have ever seen for the sacrifices you have made and struggles you have gone through? Why do you waste a second chance with your family? Tell me that child." Mandose saw when Harry's mask dropped and all the true emotions showed. Harry let out a half sob half sigh before he spoke "I don't want to waste this chance but I don't know how to take it either. At first when I saw my parents, Remus, and Sirius again I was so happy and I could not wait to start this second chance. But after I left and saved Frodo, by the time I got back to them all I could think about was that, that the last time I had any of them in my life they all died because of me in some way. My parents died defending me when I was only a year and half old. Why did they have to die, he only wanted me? They could have had another child, why did they need to sacrifice themselves for me? Then Sirius, it was my fault he got killed, if I had stopped to think I would have remembered the mirror and I could have known it was a trap and he would still have been there. But no I had to be an idiot and run off into a trap that ended with Sirius coming to try and save me but ended up getting killed instead. Remus jumped in front of a killing curse meant for me, he did not have to do that yet because I was not fast enough he died." by this time tears were streaming down Harry face but now that he had started to talk it was like a floodgate had been opened and he could not stop.

"Now that I have them all back, I am afraid to get close to them again because I know that at some point I am going to have to fight again and I don't want them sacrificing themselves for me like they did before. So I have distanced myself in the hope that if something does happened because of me that it won't hurt as much.

"Now Aragorn is saying he feels drawn to protect me and care for me, Which is just one more person I have to make sure doesn't sacrifice themselves for me. Most of all, I don't know how to let anyone in anymore because I can't bring myself to maybe be betrayed again by those I come to care for. I can't let myself be hurt like that again.

"Ever since I realized all this, I have begun to think that maybe I won't be able to handle this task of being Master of Death and Guardian of life because it just seems too much, I don't know if I will be strong enough to do it. There, are you happy now knowing that you chose a weak little boy to bear this. You may think I was strong enough but I'm not." Harry sunk to the ground in tears not being able to say anything else.

Mandose looked at the young elf in front of him assessing him once again and found the same things he had found every time he had done this and knew he had to finally tell this young elf why he had chosen him and why he knew could do this. He walked over and kneeled in front of Harry and pulled him into his arms and held him there as he cried. Once the tears had slowed to just shaking and occasional hiccups, Mandose began to speak.

"Young one it is time for you to know why I chose you and why I know you can do this. I had been searching for about three centuries for another soul that I had hoped might be good enough to wield the hollows and become a guardian and not become overcome by the power and fall into darkness. The night you were born I was drawn to you instantly but more so your soul. When you were born your soul had the brightest light I had ever seen, it was like the sun. At that moment I looked into your future and I saw the hardships and sacrifices you would have to face, yet as I watched your soul throughout it all that light never dimmed and no matter how often you were tempted by the darkness in the world it never entered your heart or soul.

'You stayed pure through it all. That is when I knew I had found the one I was looking for but even more so I saw the only person who would ever be able to bear the burdens of that being Master of death and Guardian of life and come out stronger for it. The only person who would never let darkness or want for power to cloud their heart and soul, and would fight against it with all they had "You did what I knew you could young one.

"But now you do not have to do it alone, you're are not the main figurehead of this war as you were in the last one, you are only half of the main figure head because without you, Frodo will not succeed, and he will need you before the end. But just as he needs you, there is one person that you can lean on no matter what and that is Aragorn. When I sent you here and reunited you with your family, I knew you would need someone else to care and help you. But to also be an ear to listen, a shoulder to lean on, a person to guide, and someone to rely on.

"I searched every soul in this world before you woke and found the only one who matched yours. I knew he would be able to help you, so I chose him to be your confidant and guide and much more as well but what more that is you will have to discover for yourself. Just know young one, that you are strong enough and I did not give your family back to you to just give you a certain amount of time, with them just to take them away again. They will be with you for a very long time even after this war is over young one. I also told you that the one you chose to spend your life with would gain the same as you and would be with you forever. So let your family in young one, let Aragorn help you and be what I meant for him to be.

"Let yourself live because even in the darkest of times, if you look hard enough there is always a light and there is always a least a little happiness to be found. So let yourself live young one. Don't close yourself off, let yourself learn to live and love again like you had so long ago. Yes you have a duty to help with this war but you also have a duty to your heart and yourself. This is all I ask of you, learn to live and love again as you fulfill what you are meant to do." Harry pulled away finally and as he looked into Mandose's eyes, his face set in a look of determination and thanks he said "I can't promise I won't lapse here and there but I will do as you ask. If you, a god, can think I can do this than who am I to say otherwise."

"I am glad that you see now that you can do this. I have also noticed that you wish you could get to know someone without knowing everything about them to begin with and that everything was not so easy for you. So I have tweaked your gifts just a little. You still have all your knowledge of magic that you had the start of this and your weapon skills. The things I have tweaked are your knowledge of people when you meet them, you only will know enough to know if this person is a friend or foe and if they can be trusted at all. But the rest you will have to figure out for yourself. The knowledge of people you have already met you will keep but from now on anyone new you meet you will have to learn most of their past the hard way.

"The other thing I have tweaked is I know you want someone who will love you for all you are and be someone you can lean on in a relationship, you envy the creatures from that other world because they have a destined one someone who will complete them perfectly. So I have tweaked how you will find the one you can love and will love you in return to mimic a mate just like the creatures of your other world. You will find them in a different way then they will though. But you will have to figure that out on your own. I know you like a challenge but I will give you this clue it will be easier to find them when you can let them in completely and tell them anything and everything." Mandose paused for a second, letting what he had said sink in Harry just smiled thankfully at him before he continued,"I know you can do this young one if you ever need help all you need to do is ask for it and I will do my best to help you."

Mandose hugged Harry to him again as he said "When I chose you, in a way you became my child, you have become balance personified death and destruction but also life and rebirth. Light and dark all at once but not corrupted by either, that is why the titles Master of death and Guardian of life go together. You are now balance, you are our voice and will and our light on this earth, but you are still you as well. When you accepted this, you became my child as well and I will do my best to help you. But you must lean on others as well. I must go for now but if you need me all you have to do is call." Harry nodded before letting go smiling a true smile for the second time in a long time.

Mandose stood and turned to Aragorn but did not speak out loud but in his mind " _I choose you for the reasons you heard and more Aragorn. The attraction you have for him is there for a reason. What reason that is you will have to find out for yourself. Take care of him and be there for him when he needs you. You know his fears and needs now help him overcome his fears and help him achieve what he is meant to do. You are more important in his life than anyone else will ever be. Remember that and never take him for granted."_

Aragorn heard and replied in the same way knowing Mandose would hear him " _I understand and I will not fail him like so many in his past have. You have my promise on that." Mandose just smiled before saying "_ _I knew I chose well when I chose you." and with that he disappeared._

Harry thought over everything that Mandose had said and smiled feeling that he now had the strength to let go of his past and look forward to the future. He knew a war was brewing but it was also a life he could lead that did not have so much heart ache and pain like it had before. He was not going to let this second chance go now that he knew he could do it. He looked over at Aragorn and smiled at him before walking over to him, looking him in the eyes before saying, "Do think that you can do what Mandose said he chose you for because I can tell you now it won't be easy, I can be a real handful?"

Aragorn simply smiled and replied "I think I can handle an imp like you after all you will have to deal with me too and trust me from what everyone has said about me I can be a handful to." Harry just laughed before saying "Well then maybe we will have to keep each other in line." Harry paused then looked at the night sky. Knowing that the council meeting was tomorrow he looked back at Aragorn "We should probably get some sleep we only have a couple hours before daybreak and the council meeting starts soon after that." Aragorn agreed and walked Harry back to his room before saying "Goodnight Harry, I will see you in the morning." "Goodnight Aragorn, and thank you for caring enough to come find me tonight." Harry replied before he close his door and went to sleep finally happy with his lot in life even if he was still a little scared of what would come.

 _ **Sorry guys I am going to have to split this chapter up into two parts because it kind of wrote itself and became a little longer than I expected. Some had told me that it seemed that Harry had everything to easy to I hope the tweaks made to his gifts will make him a little more mortal not god or super like. I also hope that some of what was explained my help people understand why he was chosen and everything else that happened so far. The next chapter we will jump strait into the council meeting but it will be a bit different from the movie with the same outcome a few more added to the fellowship. so I hope you enjoyed this if I still have any readers left. My updating may still be a bit sporadic but I am hoping to get back to more normal updated but my life is still a little crazy and sometimes when things calm down it gets out of hand again. so if updates become sporadic and far in between I have not abandoned the story my life just got in the way and/or I had writers block and I will get back to it. thanks for all you support and thanks to my beta hope you all have a great turkey day this months and I will see you all next time. please r &r bye.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys i am so astounded at how much of a response this story has gotten so thank you to all who have made this story sky rocket thanks for all the reviews and favorites and followers you have made my day. and thank you most to my beta for everything._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

When Harry woke the next morning he was finally ok with what his life was going to be now and knew even with the war ahead he could still finally be himself. He got dressed in the clothes that were set out for him and then he packed his pack back up and strapped his sword belt on and hid his dagger in his wrist sheath on his left wrist and his wand on his right. Now he was ready for the council meeting in an hour.

A knock sounded on the door

"Enter." Harry called out. When the door opened, a young elf maid entered and told him that his grand-Ada wanted to speak to him.

"Thank you, I'll head to his study right away." The elf maid bowed her head and left. Harry sighed then left his room and made his way to his grand-Ada's study.

When he got there, he knocked and waited for his grand-Ada to tell him to enter "Grand-Ada you sent for me?"

"Yes. Harry I know you are going to the council meeting, but I also know that you are the voice of the Valar on earth so I am wondering if you will just be listening in or joining in on the meeting?" Lord Elrond asked his grandson.

"Well, I will be joining the meeting but at first I will be listening in without being seen. So if I jump in at any point in time please forgive the interruption." Harry replied, he knew he had to assess everyone who would be there so that he knew who he had to keep an eye on if they joined in taking the ring to Mordor.

"I can understand, that please do what you must." Lord Elrond said, understanding why his grandson would do such a thing and knew it had to be done. "Well the council meeting will be starting in a few minutes, everyone will be gathering to get the meeting started." Harry just nodded his head and followed his Grand-Ada to where the council would be held.

( ** _During the council meeting)_**

The council had been told of the threat that was to come and the ring was put on the pedestal in the center of the circle. Now the man from Minas Tirith named Boromir was speaking.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this gift, long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay.-"

Harry had had enough of listening to the Gondorian make a fool of himself, "I would shut your mouth Gondorian before you make a real fool of yourself. All that piece of scrap metal that someone had the nerve to call a ring will bring you nothing is pain and suffering. Your only choice is to destroy it."

Harry entered the circle looking like a panther stalking his prey. "If you seriously think that that ring will give you any power you are wrong. That ring will twist your mind till its makes you take it back to in master by the way of your death. You are an honorable man Boromir, but your father went mad a long time ago and you need to break free of it before you are ensnared by that madness as well."

Boromir looked murderous when he looked at Harry "Who are you to tell me to give up when that ring can help my people?"

"My name is Harry, Grandson of Lord Elrond and son of his eldest son James. I am also the Guardian of life, and master of death, the voice of the Valar here on middle earth. But I also want to help end this. So I know exactly what that ring can do and I also know war so don't even think to say I am just a child. I may be but I have been fighting in a war since I was a year old. My first kill was at eleven. I ended a war by killing two mad men who wanted me dead in different ways. I sacrificed everything I had to make sure that world was safe. Now I am telling you that if you try to use that ring it will give you nothing but misfortune."

"You know nothing." Boromir said then Aragorn piped in "You cannot use it none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!"

Boromir then turned to Aragorn, not knowing who he was speaking to "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

A blond elf stepped in saying, "This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked stunned for a moment as he looked at Aragorn, then said "Aragorn? This is Asildur's heir."

Harry stepped in again proud of what of who he knew Aragorn would become, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no King." Borimire spat as he sat back down angrily.

Lord Elrond finally spoke back up, "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

A red headed dwarf pulled his ax and shouted, "Well what are we waiting for!?" and then ran at the ring, ax raised.

But Harry knew what would happen and shouted "Immobulus!", freezing the dwarf a foot away from the ring. He then levitated the dwarf away from the ring, saying "Master dwarf, if you had hit that ring your ax would have broken and you would have been blown backwards from the force of the blow. I am going to release you now I only tried to help you not harm you." Harry then released the dwarf from the hex and sat down by his father.

"MY grandson is right. The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It must be taken deep into Mordor and tossed back into the fiery chasm from once it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir had started to say how one does not just walk into Mordor when Harry interrupted, "Many the same thing was said about defeating the mad man that was after me since birth but I did it at the age of eighteen. So nothing is impossible if you believe you can do it and you have something to fight for. Now shut up before you make an idiot of yourself again. Now, we need someone to take the ring to Mordor."

Frodo then stood and said,"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled and stood walking over to Frodo "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn came up to them next saying, "Be my life or death can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

He stood behind Frodo as the blond elf identified as Legolas stepped forward, "And you have my bow."

Then the red head dwarf named Gimli came up, "And my ax."

Boromir finally came up saying, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

Then all three hobbits who were not suppose to be at the meeting sprang up out of nowhere saying they were going to go no argument.

Now Harry stepped up knowing he had to do this. "I see much of myself in you from when I first started to fight in a war. This one will be much different than the one I was in but you will persevere because I can see you have something to fight for. And I will do everything I can to help you. I give advice when need or an ear to listen, I will be what you need me to be. I am at your disposal."

Then James, Remus, and Sirius pledged themselves to the quest as well. Lord Elrond finally spoke up in an amazed voice "Thirteen companions, very well you will be the fellowship of the ring."

Soon after that the meeting broke and Harry went to find his mother, hoping that she would be ok on her own here knowing all of them were out fighting trying to stop this war from becomes bigger than it already had.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Harry found his mom in the library

"Hey mum, I'm sorry I hope you won't be angry but it seems that Dad, Siri, Remus, and I are going with the fellowship."

Lilly turned towards her son and saw that he was afraid of what she would say.

"Harry, if you think that I am angry at them or you for joining the fellowship, then you are wrong. Your father was a warrior before we were taken and now he has two worlds of experience. They can take care of themselves just as you can. I am glad they will be with you, so at least you will have some family with you to help bear your burdens."

Harry was relieved that his mom was not angry at what happened. "Mum, I am glad you're here."

"As am I my son, I am glad I can be here for you now." Lilly enfolded her son in her embrace as she said, "It will be ok, just listen to your heart and rely on those who can help you. Don't bear all these burden alone."

"Ok mum, I have to go get ready. Will you see us off tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes I will, now go. I will see you tomorrow." Lilly smiled at her son and kissed his forehead.

Harry left the library and went down to the garden where he had seen Aragorn the night before, but he found Legolas there.

"Master Legolas, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh Master Harry, I find the gardens here peaceful, it reminds me of home. Is Lilly really your mother?"

Harry was confused on why he would be asked that, "Yes, my mother is Lilly. Why do you ask?"

Legolas smiled lightly, "She is the daughter of my father's best friend Lord Athelas. He is still mourning his daughter, he will be glad to know that his daughter is alive and has given him a grandchild."

Harry sat down beside Legolas, "I don't think he would want a grandchild like me."

Legolas looked at Harry, wondering why he would say that "Why would you say that, elfin children are coveted by the elves. Family is everything to us. Why would he not want you?"

Harry gave a sad smile as he explained why his grandfather would not want him. "I am a magnet for trouble, and I am the master of death and guardian of life. I am a handful that not many can handle, and I am self-sacrificing. If I can save someone, I will, even at the expense of myself."

"It all sounds like good things to me, things that anyone would be proud to have in a child or grandchild. You should not be so hard on yourself." Legolas said looking at Harry, astounded by why he thought someone would not be proud of their grandchild.

"If you say so, you know him better than I do, as I have not met him."

"You said your first kill was at eleven, what would make you have to kill so young?" Legolas asked

"Well; when you have a teacher with the mad man who wants you dead, on the back of his head trying to kill you, its kill or be killed. I chose to live, so the mad man would be delayed with his plans."

"How old were you when the war ended?" Legolas asked.

"I was seventeen and still I am because I am the master of death and because I chose to be a guardian of life, I was given my family back and brought here. Therefore, I am only seventeen with the mind of a fully grown elf as well as the look to match."

Legolas was stunned, "You're only Seventeen?"

Harry just nodded with a small smile. "Well we should get ready because we need to leave in the morning. I wish you goodnight Legolas."

"Yes goodnight Harry."

With that, Harry went back to his rooms and fell asleep waiting for the next day to come.

( ** _The next day time of departure)_**

Lilly was waiting for the fellowship at the front gate where they would be leaving. Harry had his pack ready and on his back with his sword on his hip and his dagger on his wrist.

"Morning Adra."

"Morning Harry. How are you?" Lilly asked her son

"I am a little scared but I know I can do it. I did it before and it is my duty now." Lilly caressed her sons face lovingly, "You'll be just fine."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Just then the rest of the fellowship showed up and Lilly moved on to her husband, kissing him lightly then whispering, "Be careful and take care of our son."

James held his wife in his arms as he said "I will, he will be safe with me."

"He will be safe with us. We will all protect him Lill's" Remus promised Lilly. Just smiled and nodded then stepped back as she watched the fellowship disappear on the horizon.

( ** _half a day into the journey first rest point.)_**

"Move your feet" Aragorn called out to the hobbits as they play fought with Borimire as Harry sat beside him.

"You seem to know much about how to teach someone how to use a weapon." Harry said shoving Aragorn's shoulder playfully.

"I know a lot about sword fighting. It has been used most of my life you know."

Harry laughed saying, "That is true."

Aragorn chuckled, then studied Harry's face seeing how at peace he seemed to be, compared to after how he had been that night two days ago before Mandose talked to him.

"You look more at peace with your life now than you did two days ago." Aragorn stated with a small smile on his face.

Harry's lips quirked up at the corners as he said, "That is because I am. I know now that I do not have to fight on my own. I can rely on others and I know that I have my family for a long time. All I need to do now is find the one I am looking for to be mine just as I am theirs."

"Oh, well I hope you find them. If anyone deserves to have someone for them, it would be you."

"Thanks I hope I do to." Harry replied.

Harry looked to the west and saw a shape moving fast against the wind. He looked closer and then he saw what it was.

"Carbine from Dunland." Harry cried. Aragorn yelled "Hide"

Harry shifted into a wolf and lay down, while everyone else hid as the Carbine flew overhead, gathering any information they could, until they passed over.

"The passage south is being watched, we must take the path of Caradras." Gandalf said.

Harry disagreeing "No, Saruman will try to bring the mountains down on top of us. We must go through the mine of Moria, it is the only way." Harry said.

His eyes were white as he saw what would happen in the mines and what he could stop.

"Very Well Harry, we will go through the mines. I just hope you know what you are doing." Gandalf said as they started on their way to the mines.

Aragorn slowed to walk by Harry as he whispered "What did you see?"

"How I can save Gandalf and get rid of a creature that lurks in the deep. As it is a creature of death and magic, it is something I can control. So I can save Gandalf from the fate that would have befallen him if I had not been there." Harry replied Aragorn just nodded.

They walked for a better part of two days before the walls of Moria came in to view and Harry knew soon they would be in the mines that have now become a tomb. He hoped that he could be good enough to save those who he needed to save.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys sorry i have not posted in a while it just took me a while to figure out how to do the Moria scene because of how long it was and how hard it was to incorporate new characters. So it took me watching that scene on the movie a few times to get it right. this whole story the lord of the rings world is based of the movies i have never read the books. so please forgive me missing any favorite book parts but this story is movie verse with my added parts. Thanks for all the support i can't believe all the people who have liked and favorited this story i am grateful to all of you and those who have reviewed i am grateful to you as well thanks for everything. enjoy this new instalment please R &R._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Soon the fellowship was standing in front of the wall that held the door. Harry watched while Gandalf unearthed the door.

"The doors are seen in only starlight and moonlight." He then looked to the sky right when the moon was uncovered by the clouds and the doors started to glow.

"It reads 'the doors of Durin, lord of Moria, speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf read off to them.

"What do you supposed that means?" Marry asked confused.

Gandalf was happy to answer, "It is simple. You just speak the password and the doors will open."

Then Gandalf started chanting with his staff to the door. The spell failed and the doors remained closed. For a while Gandalf kept at it, trying different things until he finally just gave up.

Merry was skipping rocks until Aragorn gabbed his hand to stop him, Harry close by as he so often was nowadays.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said.

"Yes evil lurks beneath." Harry added staring at the water mistrustfully.

Frodo stood and looked at what was written on the doors then exclaimed, "It's a riddle, 'speak friend and enter'. What is the elvish word for friend?"

James answered, "Melon but why-?" before he could finish his sentence the doors slid open.

Gandalf laughed and Gimli started sprouting off about how they all would be getting the hospitably of the dwarves, roaring fires, molten beer, ripe meat right off the bone.

Harry knew that the mines had been plagued with Orcs, but he did not know how bad it had gotten until he looked around. Behind him, he heard Boromir say "This is no mine it's a tomb." As he turned around to leave, he saw the tentacle of a squid grab Frodo and rushed into action.

Aragorn and Boromir had jumped into action as well. Harry saw when they got Frodo away and he yelled "Get into the mines you'll be safer there go!"

Aragorn yelled back, "Come with us. I'm not leaving you out here?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he yelled, "I can take care of myself get to safety."

As he watched the squid continue to move around, Aragorn knew they had no choice. Hoping that Harry would be ok, Aragorn took Frodo into the mines. Just after everyone excluding Harry was inside, the door caved in. James, Remus, and Sirius all started to try and dig back out to reach Harry and get him back to safety but failed.

Just as they stopped and Gandalf got a light on his staff to lead them, Harry apparated next to them saying, "The squid is now dead, miss me?"

He smiled at everyone as James and Aragorn ran over to him and smacked him over the head saying "Idiot, you could have been killed."

"Hey! I knew what I was doing. Stop hitting me." Harry said pouting while trying to dodge the hands.

His father hit him one more time before pulling his son into his embrace whispering, "I can't lose you even for a little while, I love you too much."

Harry hugged his dad back, "I can't lose you either. At least I can come back, you can't. If I lost you and mum or Sirius and Remus, I would not know what to do anymore. I can't be the cause of your death again." James heard that and knew his son still blamed himself for the first time he had lost them all.

"Hey, it's never been your fault and it never will be. We will always protect you just as you now protect us. We love you and I promised your mother and myself that I will never abandon you. Now let's get on through these mines before everyone else gets annoyed."

Harry just nodded and squeezed his dad in a hug which was returned. They then released each other looking to Gandalf for what they were supposed to do.

"We all have but one choice, we must face the long dark trail of Moria, be on your guard. There are fouler things than just orcs in the deep places in the world. It is five days till the other side let us hope our presence here will go unnoticed."

For three and a half days, they walked through the mines without being noticed by anything. Then they came across a three way passage, where Gandalf could not remember which of the three was the right way they then decided to camp there for the night.

Harry sat further from everyone as the weight of what he would soon have to do weighed on him. He did not notice that Aragorn noticed him sitting alone furthest from the fire looking like the weight of middle earth was on his shoulders. He decided he needed to help his friend, so he walked over to him, trying not to let the attraction he had for the elf get in his way.

Aragorn sat down by Harry in silence for a few minutes until finally, Aragon could keep the silence no more.

"What is wrong Harry? I can tell you are trying to hide it, but you are troubled. Tell me what is wrong so I may help?" Harry looked at Aragorn out of the corner of his eyes and then looked back down debating whether or not he should say anything, but then he remembered what Mandose said and started to talk.

"I'm worried I won't be able to save Gandalf. When I saved Frodo on Weathertop, I did it by pure instinct but I am still new to my powers. I know what I can do, but when it comes time to doing it, I don't know if I will be able to. If I fail, it will be my fault. I know he will not die, but we will be without him for a while and Frodo will be depressed without him. He looks up to Gandalf, I can't fail yet I fear I will."

By the time Harry was finished tears were streaming down his face. Aragorn saw this and knew what he had to do. He pulled Harry into his arms and said, "Harry no one will blame you if you fail. No one is infallible not even you. Whatever happens, I will be here with you, all of us will. I know you will do what you can but we won't blame you if you fail as long as you tried. We need to stick together no matter what. I promise."

Harry smiled lightly, knowing he would do what he could. All he could do was hope he did not fail. He dried his tears, then looked up at Aragorn "Thank you, you have given me the hope that I can do it but I won't lose everyone if I fail. I guess it is just old fears from before coming back. But thank you."

With that Harry kissed Aragorn's cheek then realized what he had done. "I'm am so-."

Harry was silenced by Aragorn putting a finger over Harry's mouth saying, "Don't say you're sorry for I'm not. Just know I am glad you're able to be yourself around me."

After that Aragorn pulled Harry to his feet and lead him to the fire and sat him down so he could warm up.

James soon came over to them and asked, "Aragorn could I speak to you for a minute?"

Aragorn nodded and went to the same place Harry had just been and James asked, "What is your intention for my son?"

Aragorn was stunned by the question but he thought about the question before saying, "Right now I just want to get to know him better, I feel a strong pull to him that I felt since before we left Rivendell. I don't know what I feel yet, but I know I will never hurt him. I just want to protect him. When I know more, I will let you know." James just nodded before they went back to the fire and waited for Gandalf to remember the way.

On the fourth day, as Gandalf was talking with Frodo, Harry, being the only one awake, listened as well. "I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said despairingly.

Gandalf looked at the young hobbit and said, "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide all you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." Gandalf looked over at Harry as well when he said this and Harry knew that Gandalf was not just talking to Frodo but him as well "And that is an encouraging thought." Harry just smiled and Frodo was comforted.

"Ah it's that one." Gandalf then said waking everyone up "He's remembered." Merry exclaimed "No but the air does not smell so foul down here, when in doubt always follow your nose."

Harry could not help but laugh at that saying jokingly, "You really are nuts aren't you old man."

Gandalf just laughed and shook his head before they carried on.

About a half a day later they came to a let out at the end of the tunnel and Gandalf brightened his light and said "Behold the great dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Harry was shaking as he saw the whole room without Gandalf's light from his powers from being master of death he saw even the children had been killed. No one was left. "A city no more but a graveyard. Even the children have been killed."

Gimli then yelled out and ran for a cavern, Harry followed and saw a tomb that Gimli was crying over.

He walked over and put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "I am sorry my friend. I did not know they were all gone. I am so sorry." He then listened as Gandalf picked up a book from the scribe who lay dead.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gate but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out, they are coming!"

Then Pippin accidently pushed a skeleton into the well right next to them.

Gandalf turned angrily saying, "Fool of a Took throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity."

That pissed Harry off, "Never say that in front of me again. He is young and never tell an ally to kill themselves in war, they just might. Never tell anyone in this fellowship to kill themselves again or you will not like what happens." Gandalf just nodded, a little shaken.

Then they heard the drums. Harry saw what was coming and yelled, "Bar the doors now!"

The others jumped into action, barring the doors with any weapons they could find, but right before they finished, they heard a loud roar prompting Boromir to sarcastically say, "Oh good! They have a cave troll."

All Harry did was mutter underneath his breath, "Shit another troll.".

Harry grabbed his bow and knocked an arrow. It glowed the green of the killing curse. Aragorn and Legolas had also knocked arrows. There they waited.

The orcs started breaking through and when a hole was made, arrows were fired from the three rapidly into it. Any that Harry fired killed the one it hit as well up to three orcs around it. But soon, it was not enough and the orcs broke through, so they all switched to their chosen weapons. Harry had a hand and half sword, so he could use one or both hands, Aragorn had the same, while Legolas pulled out his hand to hand combat daggers.

They were all fighting for their lives even the hobbits. They fought uninterrupted until the troll came in the play and started killing anything it could reach including the orcs. Soon not many orcs remained but the troll was still going after everyone.

Then it spotted Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Merry and Pippin were fine but Frodo was in the Troll's sights, Harry watched unable to do anything when the troll knocked out Aragorn and stabbed Frodo. Harry yelled and bounded up the chain now caught on the wall and pulled three arrows and shot them into the troll's skull, killing it. He then ran to Frodo just as Aragorn got to him turning him over. Frodo was still breathing.

"Your full of surprises aren't you young one." Harry laughed.

Aragorn said, "The spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf then said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I think there is more to this young hobbit then meets the eye."

Then Frodo showed that he wore a mithril vest under his shirt.

"You're full of surprises master Baggins."

Then they heard the drums of more orcs coming. They were only a few hours from the exit of the mines and Gandalf ordered, "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm." Then they ran.

A half hour from the bridge they were surrounded by orcs, Harry thought they were not going to make it, then he felt the one thing that he knew was what he would try to save Gandalf from.

Then he heard it. The orcs fled running and climbing to other floors through the holes in the ceiling.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf closed his eyes for a second then opened them saying, "A Balrog a demon of the ancient world this foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They ran until they reached the stairway near the bridge. It was broken, so they all started to jump but when it was only Frodo, Aragorn, and Harry left, the piece they were on started to fall. Aragorn held both Harry and Frodo close to him and when the time came he said, "Lean forward!" The stair piece moved forward from their combined weight and they were all caught by the others.

They kept going and soon they were at the bridge with the Balrog right behind them. Harry stopped as Gandalf stopped and turned yelling, "You shall not pass!"

Harry, remembering this, ran to Gandalf saying, "Go Gandalf I can handle it." Harry quickly threw up a shield.

"Harry, you need to guide them when I can't, I will be back but this is my battle!"

Harry shook his head yelling, "They need you more than me. Please let me help." Harry had tears streaming down his face. Gandalf smiled sadly before pushing Harry back. He then turned yelling, "You, shall not pass!" as he slammed his staff down breaking the bridge. The Balrog fell into the chasm, but just as Gandalf turned its whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle.

Harry grabbed Gandalf's hand trying to pull him back, "I am not letting this happen."

Gandalf looked at Harry and said "Harry let me go they need you, I will return to you soon enough, lead them with Aragorn. This is what was meant to happen now let me go."

Harry cried out saying, "I won't let you go, I can't do this."

"Then I will let go of you." Then Gandalf released his grip of Harry's wrist and let his hand slide through.

"No, no don't do this!"

Then Gandalf fell and Harry started to cry out, "No Gandalf." Then a pain in his ankle brought him back to what was happening around him. He hid that he had been hit as Aragorn pulled him up and dragged him up out of the exit from the mines.

Then Harry collapsed onto Aragorn crying, "I failed him, I failed him!"

Aragorn held Harry as he cried. Harry then noticed that someone was hugging his waist, he looked down and saw Frodo. Harry knelt down with tears in his eyes saying, "I'm so sorry Frodo, I tried but I failed him. All I know is he is not gone, he will come back I don't know when but he will and he will be stronger for it."

"I don't blame you Harry, you did all you could and it is good to know he is not gone. None of us blame you. You tried that is all we could ask." Harry pulled Frodo into his embrace and whispered "Thank you."

As they separated, Aragorn said, "Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Harry get them up."

Boromir said "Give them a moment for pities sake."

Harry then took lead saying, "By night fall these hill will be swarming with orcs. We must make for the woods of Lothlórien."

Slowly, they started their journey. Harry knew he would barely make it to Lothlórien, the arrow that had stuck him was poisoned but they did not have time, they had to keep going.

And now they were on their way to Lothlórien, hopefully they could rest peacefully there.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

After three days and a lot of running, the woods of Lothlórien came into view. But by this time, Harry was really feeling the effects of the poison now. Soon after they were past the tree line, Harry collapsed breathing hard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" James, Sirius, and Remus all crowded around Harry, frantically trying to find out why he collapsed.

"My time's almost up." Harry rasped, the pain from the poison getting to him as it made his way through his veins.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean your time is almost up, son?" James asked worriedly.

"The poison. When Gandalf fell, I was hit with a poison tipped arrow. I knew we had to get here, so I didn't let anyone know. I-I-I couldn't have anyone else killed because of me. I may only have a few hours left at most before my body goes into a coma to heal itself."

Sirius sighed and said "You need to stop this sacrificing yourself for everyone else. We can't lose you either." Harry just smiled shakily.

Aragorn stood to the side looking calm, but on the inside he was panicking. He knew Harry would die if they did not get him to Lady Galadriel soon. It seemed that James knew this as well as he stood, told Remus and Sirius to stay with Harry and walked to the edge of the clearing before calling out, "I am James, half-elfin son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and grandson of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. My son is poisoned and needs healing, please help us I am begging you."

Soon after, a voice rang out that four people in the clearing never expected to hear again.

"No need to beg James, Harry will be helped." And a man with shoulder length black hair, and midnight black eyes stepped out into the clearing. His voice, chocolate velvet, the only thing new was the smile on his face.

"Severus, it is good to see you with all your memories intact old friend. Harry's over here please help him." James said still stunned.

Severus kneeled down by Harry saying, "Still getting yourself into trouble Harry?"

Harry just chuckled weekly and nodded. Severus just shook his head and sighed, "All right. I will take him ahead and get him to Lady Galadriel, the others will escort the rest of you there. I will come get you when Milady says he is well enough or she needs any of you."

"Thank you Sev, take care of him." James replied. Severus only nodded. He then lifted Harry into his arms bridal style and ran into the woods till he reached his horse. He put Harry on getting up behind him and then spurred his horse into a run hoping he would get there in time.

(Time skip)

Severus walked to where the Fellowship was camped out and took James and Aragorn aside.

"Milady has asked for the both of you to come to our house of healing. She needs to talk to you both separately then together. Harry's fine." Severus added as an afterthought, seeing the worried look on James's face.

When they were all at the house of healing, Severus spoke, "James is to go first, then once he comes back out, Aragorn will go in next. Then she will call James back in. I will take my leave." James grabbed Severus by the arm to stop him from leaving. just yet

"Thank you for saving my son's life. If you had not gotten here quick enough, he would have been dead so thank you."

Severus just nodded and left to get back to the border as he was the March Warden, much to Haldir's dislike. Since Haldir had held the position before Severus reclaimed his post according to the fact that he was older than Haldir by a hundred years, so Severus got his post back.

James walked into the house of healing and saw his son sleeping peacefully and sighed in relief before noticing his grandmother, "Grand-Adra, Thank you for saving my son."

Lady Galadriel laughed lightly, "Of course, he is family but I need to speak with you my grandson. Harry is very special as you know but it is even deeper than you think. When the time comes, he will help Frodo destroy the ring. But only at great cost to himself. I do not know the cost but I do know andfor a while there will be grief but it will not be permanent.

"He will be the turning point and the finality of this war. But he will have those he can lean on. The one he will lean on the most is Aragorn, from what I can see Aragorn will be Harry's strength and happiness in the end. What I cannot see now though, is the fact that Harry will need him more than anyone else, including you." James nodded, starting to understand just what the Gondorian King meant for his son and hoped that he did not hurt him or he would hurt him worse.

"Send Aragorn in please Jamie." James smiled at the old nickname but nodded and left the room and sent Aragorn in behind him.

"Aragorn." Harry whispered in his sleep as the very man entered the room.

Aragorn was shocked to say the least. At least until Harry started to cry out, then Aragorn could not help but rush over to him, taking Harry's hand in his own, running the other through Harry's hair saying, "Shh, Harry rest easy you're safe now. No one will harm you."

Harry calmed and leaned into Aragorn's caress, sighing gently.

"Now you see that he needs you. My grandson has known nothing of love until now, he has known only war, death, and abuse. You are the one who was chosen to help him through this, to be his everything and he yours. He trusts you much a lot already and his trust is hard to gain. When you find out what this truly means understand that it will not be easy but as long as you have each other you can get through anything. Do you understand me Aragorn?" Lady Galadriel asked as she stepped around the bed that Harry lay in.

Without looking away from Harry, Aragorn said "I already know I care about him greatly I just don't know how far that goes yet. I do know I will never abandon him. I will protect him the best I can. I will always be there if he needs me. The more I am around him, the more I want to be for him. I do understand what you are saying Milady and I will honor it." Lady Galadriel just smiled and went to get her grandson.

"You may both stay here with him till he wakes, when he wakes he will be free to go. I will see you all later, just remember what I have told you both." After the Galadriel left the three men alone. Nothing was said until Harry woke and hour later.

(Time skip)

Harry woke feeling groggy until he heard his Dad's voice

"Harry, come on son. Wake up."

Harry was glad his dad was ok and he just had to hope that as was everyone else, at least they could rest easy here.

"I'm up Ada, I'm sorry. I just could not let anyone else be killed because I failed."

"You did not fail, Gandalf did what he had to do and you said yourself, he will be back. But next time, you need to let us know if you are injured so it does not get to this point again. and If you don't, I will box your ears." Harry chuckled but nodded. Then he saw Aragorn.

"I heard you while I slept. You pulled me from a nightmare. No one has ever been able to do that before. Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

Aragorn smiled softly, "You're welcome. I will always be there when you need me, I promise you that."

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the fellowship. They are all worried about you." James said standing up while helping his son stand as well. Soon they were all off to go to the camp where the rest of the fellowship waited.

When they got there, Frodo was the first to see them and came bounding over hugging Harry around the waist.

"I am so glad you're ok. I was so scared you were going to die." Frodo said squeezing Harry tighter thinking about the panic that had set in at seeing Harry collapse due to poison.

Harry hugged Frodo back saying, "It will take a lot more than that to kill me Frodo. I will always come back to you sometime."

Frodo just hugged him tighter. Soon after Harry was bowled over by the rest of the hobbits. He laughed as he was tickled by the four of them. He was given mercy soon after. When he stood up Gimli was the next to embrace him saying, "You have the weirdest luck Laddie bless you."

"Thank you Gimli." Harry said hugging the dwarf back.

"You scared us all young one, but I am glad you're alright you need an older brother to look after you and kick your behind into gear. so Therefore I will take that role and make sure you don't do this again. I am just glad you're ok." Legolas hugged Harry close.

He had become very fond of the younger elf over the time he had spent with him and knew he did think of him as a younger brother that he had to protect and he would.

Boromir just said he was glad that Harry was alright and that he should not have made his father so worried about him then went before going off to sit alone. Soon enough all the fellowship went to sleep, fully resting for the first time in a while without fear.

(Time skip)

Almost a week had passed for the Fellowship as they stayed in Lothlórien. Harry got to know all the members of the fellowship better in this time but he also spent time with his grandmother, Lady Galadriel, who taught him how to communicate with others from a great distance like she could.

When he had gotten it down, he contacted his mother and talked to her about all that had happen since they left Rivendell. For a long while She comforted him about Gandalf, saying he did all he could and scolding him for being careless but saying she was glad he was ok. They promised each other they would talk again soon. Harry was glad he now had a link to his mother, whom he knew would always be there to lend an ear if he needed to talk.

Today was when the day the fellowship was to leave Lothlórien. Harry had said his goodbyes to Severus, whom he was glad was alive and well, and to his grandmother as well.

She had given him his own Evenstar pendent who which he could give to his beloved when he knew who it was and he could not have been happier to have it. He was also given an elfin cloak with a gold leaf broach on it holding the clasp together to remind him he was not alone and never would be.

Soon the fellowship was off in the boats down the river onward towards the next stage of their journey. Harry knew what would happen to Boromir but he had also been working with his powers and knew he could save the young Gondorian and give him another chance at life.


	11. Chapter 10

**i do not own the song Bridge of light that is owned by pink hope you enjoy i had such bad writers block for a long time. thanks be to my beta for a great chapter once again because without dianemalfoy who has been a great help to me. and thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favorited this story i am ecstatic about all the reviews this story has gotten. thanks again now lets get to the story enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

A day later, they were already miles from Lothlórien. Harry sat in one boat with his father and Sirius while Remus was with Legolas and Gimli. then there was Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam, were in another boat and finally Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were in the last boat. They were all tense because they knew something was following them and the fear of the unknown was making them jumpy. Harry knew exactly what the danger following them was as well as what was to come, but was surprised to say he was not afraid of the near future.

The tension grew to be so great that Harry just knew he had to bring it down somehow, then he remembered what Sirius had done for him before the last time Harry had been stressed he had seen him before he fell through the veil in the DOM.

"Just when you think,  
Hope is lost.  
And giving up,  
Is all you got.  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here.

"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation,  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations."

Harry turned towards Sirius surprised when Sirius started singing along. Sirius just smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder in companionship as they sang,

"That's when you can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight.

"That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light.

"When your feet, are made of stone,  
You're convinced that you're all alone.  
Look at the stars, instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun."

Harry looked directly at Frodo as he sang this as Frodo looked back smiling and nodded his understanding at the message Harry was trying to convey to him.

"Let's not let our anger get us lost,  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost."

Remus and James started to sing as well, knowing what Harry was trying to do and seeing that it was working well.

"That's when love can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight.

"That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light.

"Take a deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in.

"That's when love can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight.

"That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light.

"Only love can build us a bridge of light  
Of light, of light."

Harry sighed in happiness at the memories that that song brought for him but got startled out of his thoughts as the whole fellowship started clapping making Harry blush scarlet.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to find his dad smiling at him before he whispered, "I'm proud of you son."

Harry just smiled and silence reigned again over their company but this time, it was a comfortable silence not tense like before.

After a while, Harry felt the magic in the air around them swell and as he looked up he heard Aragorn speak.

"Frodo look, The Gates of Argonath, long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin."

Harry looked at the two statues that stood on either side of the river and could feel that this place was a sacred place that should be revered, but all he could think about was the thought that he was thankful to the kings of old for without them he would never have met Aragorn and their world might have been worse for it. He bowed his head to the statues in reverence and thanks. As they passed the statues, Harry put his hand out and touched one of them putting his magic into both through it to make sure they would stand strong for many years to come.

(Time skip)

They had made shore a little while ago, Harry was trying to get all the rest he could before the battle that he knew was coming would start. He had lain there on the shore for a good ten minutes before he heard Sam ask where Frodo was and he knew it had begun.

"He is being chased by Boromir, the ring has addled his senses, but Frodo escaped him and will be heading for a ruin. Aragorn and I will go for him but Sam wait here."

"Why, he's my friend and I made a promise." Sam said indignantly.

Harry just smiled at him and knelt down, talking into Sam's mind like Lady Galadriel had taught him.

"Because he will need you in what is to come, we are not meant to go with you Sam. You will be his only friend that stays with him through it all. But we will meet again when the time is right. But you have to go with him it is the only way he will make it through. I can lend aid but only at the right time. So wait here and go with him. Promise me you will keep him going Sam, no matter how hard it may seem."

Sam just nodded before saying in a croaking voice "I Promise."

Harry just nodded with a small smile. "Come Aragorn we have to go to Frodo."

With that Aragorn and Harry went to find the missing Hobbit. But when they did, Frodo was terrified that they would take the ring from him. Harry watched as Aragorn fought the control the ring was trying to exert over him but he conquered it curling Frodo's fingers back saying,

"I would have gone with you until the end, even into the fiery depths of Mordor."

Frodo nodded "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand."

Harry was sad that they had to let Frodo do this alone but took comfort in the little help he could give.

He kneeled down in front of the hobbit taking Frodo's hands in his.

"Sam will be going with you, I know what my grandmother showed you. Sam going with you is not the fellowship and I know if you don't have him, you won't make it. So he is waiting for you on the beach. But before you go take this," Harry pulled a ring out of his pocked that had the Black crest on it saying "I have enchanted this even more than it already was. It will protect you from the ring's influence by guarding your mind from its poisonous whispers, but it will protect you from most poisons by using my magic to purge them from your system. What I added is that if you need me at all, all you have to do is call out to me in your mind and I will be with you, no matter how far I am, I will be there instantly. If you don't need me then call me when you are about to destroy the ring and I will help you. Now go young one, get to the beach. The monsters the enemy has sent are almost here. We can give you time but you need to go now. Be safe."

Frodo nodded and ran towards the beach as two swords materialized in Harry's hands as well as his bow and quiver on his back. He followed Aragorn under the ruined look out post to find a horde of Uruk-hai. He looked at Aragorn who had a look of determination on his face as he walked toward the horde and drew his sword. Harry could not help but think he looked absolutely sexy like that. After that thought hit his head, he back tracked.

"Whoa where did that thought come from? Never mind that, now is not the time to be thinking about how sexy or not Aragorn is." He thought just as he clashed swords with an Uruk-hai and quickly killed it.

The next time Harry took notice was when Legolas and Gimli, Sirius, Remus, and his dad joined the fray. Harry acknowledged their presence and continues to kill Uruk-hai every few seconds until he heard the signal he had been waiting for, a horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas said in shock.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried out but by then, Harry was already a minute ahead of them.

He pushed the bush away as he saw the first arrow pierce Boromir's stomach. He got so angry that he shifted into a bear sized wolf to gain speed and ran forward as he saw the second arrow launched, Harry hoped that he would get there in time.

When the arrow was seconds away from Boromir, Harry grabbed the arrow in his jaws and crushed it before spinning to attack an orc who tried to skewer him but instead ended up getting his throat bitten out. But in doing so, Harry missed the third and fourth arrow going into Boromir's front.

When he looked up, he saw that Boromir was on his knees and Aragorn was in battle with the head of the horde. Boromir fell on his back and was struggling to breath as Harry made his way over to his friend and laid by his side giving a whine.

Boromir looked over at him, gave a weak smile, and put his hand on Harry's muzzle.

"Thank you my friend but i-it's n-n-no use. Just stay with me."

Harry shifted back just as Aragorn made his way over and Boromir spoke again, "They took the little ones."

"Stay still." Was all Aragorn said, Harry looked out over the field and saw that the others were watching as well, having finished off the rest of the threat. He listened to Boromir ask where Frodo was and Aragorn tell him that he and Harry had let Frodo go.

"Then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from. I failed you all."

That is when Harry jumped in, "No Boromir, you fought bravely. You are not going to die here this day. You will be reborn like a phoenix from the ashes, you will have your second chance."

Boromir looked at Harry with a smile saying "If only that were true I would have followed you both my brothers, my captains, my kind and my friend." He stretched his hand out for his sword which Aragorn placed in his hand then he pulled it to his chest in a solute. Then he stopped breathing.

Harry closed his eyes for a second. "Aragorn move, I have to do this now or there is no chance for him." Aragorn looked at him like he was crazy but did what he was asked.

He pulled out all three arrows in quick succession then put a hand on Boromir's forehead and one on his chest then started to chant in a language that could only be described as death's but what it translated to was this "Death you will not claim this man today, it is not his day to die. As master of death, I demand that this man be reborn like a phoenix from the ashes with all the memories of the past and a hope for a brighter future. He will live to see the war end and better life happen for us all."

As he had spoken, a light encircled both of them but it faded as Harry let go of Boromir, who seconds later let out a choking breath like he had been starved of air for too long. Once it had settled and he was not disoriented, he looked at Harry who was smiling at him, "Welcome back Boromir, I told you, you would get a second chance. You have been reborn like a phoenix, make the most of it."

With that, he helped Aragorn help Boromir to his feet. As soon as Boromir was on his feet though, he pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug saying, "Thank you, I will not waste what you have given me."

Harry just smiled and nodded before turning and going to the beach knowing Frodo and Sam were already across and towards Mordor.

(Time-skip)

Legolas started to pack things into the boats but Harry went over putting a hand over Legolas's, "There is no point going after them, we are not meant to follow. They will be able to contact me if they need help. But the whole fellowship was never meant to go with them."

Gimli spoke "Then the fellowship has failed."

"Not if we remain true to each other." Aragorn piped in, "We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Harry could now see the king this man was to become but he had someone with him that was blurry, standing beside him in the position of his queen but he could not tell who and that unnerved him a little. He focused again on what Aragorn was saying "Leave everything that can be spared behind. Let's hunt some Orc."

Then he set of at a sprint into the woods, Harry got a devious simile on his face before yelling "Yeah!" then ran off after Aragorn with the other following behind.

They all knew this quest would be long and hard but they all knew that as long as they stuck together they could do it. Harry though was starting to wonder just what Aragorn was to him. Cause all he knew was he had started to fall for the ranger and king. He guessed he would just have to wait and see.


End file.
